I'm Yours
by TiedTogetherWithASmile
Summary: TAG GAME! Yes, I got tagged into this game.. Check to see if I tagged you! Nilly!


**So. Yeah. I got tagged! By ForeverV! (thanks, by the way!)**

**This is Nilly. That's what ForeverV did, so that's what I'm doing. Though I'm not sure if those are the rules or not.. I guess you can pick your own pairing. Who knows, though.**

**Oh, right. The rules! Well, basically just put your iTunes or iPod or whatever on shuffle and whatever song comes up, right a short story about it. But! You can only write until the song is over. Then move on to the next. I'm doing five songs, but I'm not sure how many you're supposed to do. haha.**

**  
ANYWAYS.**

**We move on. **

**My tags:**

_smc xo ; sorry steph. i had too._

_princess cutie ; you always have such positive reviews for my stories!_

_iluvlilly ; hey, i love lilly too! thanks for keeping up with "Reckless"_

_Broken Oken ; for leaving the best review on "Reckless" I've ever gotten. Thanks!_

_HattieCorinne ; thanks for reading my story, and leaving reviews! you're awesome!_

--

I'm Doing Everything (For You) – The Rocket Summer

Nick Jonas was out of reach.

He was a famous rockstar, completely gorgeous, and could have any girl he wanted. I honestly don't know why I even bother. But I can't help doing everything I do for him.

I try so hard, it's ridiculous. I'd just to anything to be near him. "Hey!" I beamed, running up to the curlied-haired boy. He smiled at me. God, he was beautiful..

"Hey, Lilly." He replied nicely.

I grabbed his guitar and helped load into his tour bus. I reached out into my bag and pulled out a bottle of hair gel. "Here." I smiled, handing it to him. "I knew you'd forget it. And then complain." I giggled. "So, I brought it for you."

He took it graciously. "Awesome!" He smiled. "Thanks, Lils. I can always count on you."

I sighed dreamily. "Have fun on tour." I waved, as he got into his tour bus, his brothers already inside.

I was getting sick of this. But I can't help doing everything for him.

Never Enough – Holiday Parade

I'm not a wreck, just to let you know. I know you think I am, but I'm holding myself together pretty well.

Alright. Maybe I'm lying. But seriously. Again? Why aren't I ever enough for you? I give you everything I got, but you always leave me with no warning. Whats worse is that you always smile when you tell me it's over.

You're the only one that I want, but it's not enough. Nothing is enough for you, is it? _I'm _not enough for you.

Every time it ends, I tell myself it's for the best. Lesson learned. But you always come back! And I can't say no. Not to you, Lilly.

Goodbye My Lover – James Blunt

I watched her go.

She was the one for me. I loved her. But distance and fame and everything else got in the way. I think I dissapointed her. I wasn't there for her like I promised. I left for months at time, and didn't call her as much as I should of.

I knew it the day I first met her that she was it. My heart was blinded by her. She was beautiful. I was so lucky. I kissed her, I hugged her, I held her hand. The day we went our seperate ways, I was a changed person. She changed my goals, she changed my life..

It's not over.

That's what I keep telling myself. I'm a dreamer, an idealist. She'll always be there. I know everything about her. I know her fears. I've seen her cry, I've seen her laugh, I've shared a bed with her..

In time, when I'm near her once again.. I'll bear my soul to her.

But for now, I guess it's Goodbye.

The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows – Brand New

Yeah, it's wrong. Yeah, I'm a bad person. And yeah, I like it.

I guess most girls from the ages of seven to seventeen would hate me if they ever knew I was seeing Nick Jonas. That, I could deal with. Miley hating me for seeing Nick Jonas? Not so much.

I mean, he _is _her boyfriend afterall..

He kisses my lips. It's short, and sweet. "What do you say we hang out this weekend?"

I raise my eyebrows. "But, that's your 'Miley time'." I remind him.

He shrugs. "Not anymore." He grins, and kisses me passionately.

We keep it safe and slow, the quiet things that no one ever knows..

All Down Hill From Here – New Found Glory

"Stop lying to me, Nick!" Lilly Truscott shouting, her face beat red.

"I'm not lying!" Nick defended himself, "I was with Joe and Kevin last night! It was brotherly bonding!"

"Oh, yeah!" Lilly put a magazine in his face, him on the cover dancing provocatively with a blonde girl. "Then what's this?!"

"That's -" He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "-photoshopped. That's totally not my body."

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Shut up. I gave you that shirt!" She groaned. "You know, if you don't want me anymore just tell me! I'll happily leave."

"No!" Nick shouted, using his hands to block her from moving. "I do want you, Lilly." He said softly, leaning in and giving her a sweet kiss.

She shook her head, a tear daring to fall. "No. You always do that! And then you do.. _this!_" She shouted, pointing to the magazine. "I'm sick of it! It's the same routine _everytime!_"

"I'm sorry!" He exclaimed. "What else to you want me to say?!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it anymore." She said harshly. "You say you want me, but then you contradict yourself.. I'm done. With you. With us."

"Lilly!"

She didn't say a word, just walked out the front door, slamming it shut.

--

**Wow! Okay, so.. that was A LOT harder then I thought. Ahah. Oh god. I didn't realize how long it actually took me to write until I tried to write in the period of a song. I know the stories aren't good, but hey! I had like.. 3 minutes to do each of them. **

**P.S; Sorry about not updating Reckless.. I'm working on it. I've just had some serious writers block for that story. **


End file.
